When continuously casting metal products, it is important to get the chemistry and environmental conditions correct before molten metal associated with the continuously casting process solidifies. During solidification, if the metal's chemistry or cooling is incorrect, voids may be formed in the casting process' product. These voids may be detrimental to the product. For example, in a rod making process, a final product may be wire. This wire may break if there are voids in the original casting associated with the rod. Structural products, like tubes and billets, may have their mechanical properties adversely affected by voids in the original casting.